Inferno: The Angel of Death
by King Nate
Summary: Part of my superhero series. When a mysterious figure helps break someone out of prison, Freddie meets his first supervillian, but he also meets a person that he never expected.


Inferno: The Angel of Death Comes

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or any other superheroes that may appear in this

-INFERNO'S FIRST RIVAL, THE ANGEL OF DEATH-

Freddie sat at his dining table with his mother, Marissa Benson. They were discussing Freddie's new life as a superhero, his mom was positive that Freddie would be safe and protect the city, and he was confident in his ability to do so. He'd only been a hero for a month so far and all seemed to be going smoothly. The crime rate was still there, but Freddie was quickly making an impact on criminals everywhere.

Sam had talked about most of his deeds on iCarly, she wanted people to know that Seattle, and hopefully one day the world, would be safe with Inferno. What she wished was that she knew why she had such a familiar feeling while being around him. It was odd, she didn't even know who Inferno was. She had been rescued by him a couple times, but that was it.

Freddie and Marissa both knew that Slash was Jonah, he was more an ally or partner than a sidekick. He did have his weaknesses, just as Freddie did. For Freddie, it was easy to say. Too much wetness and moisture in the air could weaken him and render him powerless. Some water was okay, but too much would remove his flame for a short time period.

It was also good for him to remember that while he was stronger than most, he didn't have super strength like Superman did. Though a bullet wouldn't be able to touch him, it could if he were wet. Jonah's weakness was reminiscent to The Flash, he was just like a human in the sense that anything that could kill a normal human could kill him. Of course, with his ability to control the elements, he could only apply the said elements to his metal claws. His claws were similar to the famous Wolverine, but that gave him the same basic weaknesses as Wolverine had. Basically he wasn't immortal and with the ability to turn his bones metal in order to create his metal claws, a heavy magnet of sorts could slow him down or catch him. Typically, a junkyard would be a bad place for him.

"I could talk more, but I have to get over to Carly's place and film iCarly," Freddie said while standing from his seat. Marissa nodded and smiled as Freddie left the place and entered Carly's apartment. Carly and Sam were sitting on the couch watching TV and eating from a bowl of popcorn. "Hello ladies."

"Hey dork," Sam said as she put a fistful of popcorn in her mouth. Freddie chuckled and Carly rolled her eyes.

"Hey Freddie, how are you today?" Carly asked with a subtle smile. Freddie shrugged and leaned against the wall. He hadn't done much other than stopping a bank robbery, but he couldn't tell that to the girls. Revealing to anyone could be dangerous, it was always possible for people to use information like that against him.

"Not bad, I was busy fixing a few wires with the television. So, are you guys ready to shoot iCarly?" Sam and Carly nodded and bounded off of the couch. Freddie started to head upstairs when a knock was heard at the door.

"Oh, I'll get that!" Carly moved to the door and opened it to reveal Jonah standing in the hallway, he seemed to be upset about something. Carly narrowed her eyes and growled slightly. "Oh its _you_…what do you want, Jonah?" Jonah winced slightly and Sam rolled her eyes, she didn't really want to talk to Jonah.

"I need to talk to Freddie." It was a relief for Sam, at least Jonah wasn't going to ask her back or something. Then again, he never seemed interested in doing that. He seemed more interested in asking out Valerie, the girl that had once dated Freddie.

"Well maybe he doesn't _want_ to talk to you." Freddie raised his eyebrow and Jonah rolled his eyes. It seemed it would be harder than he thought to get Freddie away from the girls. Freddie stepped forward and placed his hand on Carly's shoulder, taking her by surprised.

"Step back Carly." Carly's jaw fell and she reluctantly stepped behind Freddie. "What is it, Jonah?" Jonah tapped his foot and gestured for Freddie to exit the room and enter the hall. Freddie did just that and he closed the door behind him. They decided to move onto the other side of the hall, but still in view of Carly's peephole. Jonah started out in a hushed tone, signifying that it was hero business that he needed to discuss.

"Freddie, it's Gibby, he's broken out of jail." Freddie rolled his eyes and grumbled, if it was only Gibby, there really wasn't that much of a problem. He crossed his arms and Jonah rubbed the back of his neck, the trouble wasn't that Gibby broke out though. "When we caught him, we thought he was a regular thug…but he wasn't."

"What does that mean?" Freddie raised his eyebrow and Jonah let out a deep sigh.

"It's how he escaped that shows it, really…I don't know if he got help from some creature or not, but there's reports from other inmates and guards that say this black winged angel was in his cell and the angel had this scythe he used to cut through the bars. He also killed two guards with the mere snapping of a string…" Freddie's eyes widened and he clenched his teeth together, either Gibby somehow received help from this angel or else he was the angel. Either way, it was this creature that had to be dealt with, and fast.

"Okay, do you know anything else?"

"Not right now, but we have to investigate this prison as soon as possible."

"I have iCarly that I have to do…" It seemed troubling, he needed to do iCarly, but priorities came first. If Gibby escaped, they had no choice but to check out the cell for clues before it became contaminated, and they didn't have that much time. Freddie sighed and closed his eyes. "Priorities come first."

"Right, so what are you going to tell the girls?" Freddie rubbed his chin and glanced at the door. He knew they were probably watching from the peephole, but couldn't hear, so that was helpful. He just couldn't think of an excuse that wouldn't have them upset at him, but that was just a small price to pay for saving the town. Of course, it would probably look suspicious, would it? Well, he wouldn't be _fighting_ anyone while iCarly was going, hopefully.

"I'll think of something..." Freddie quickly kicked the door and then opened it. He smirked when he saw Carly and Sam rubbing their foreheads, which meant they were trying to listen. "Hey, I was just informed that Inferno is at the mall."

"Wait, Inferno's at the mall?!" Sam responded with wide eyes. She wanted to see him, that much was true. Freddie could see that, and he could use it to his advantage.

"Yeah, he's apparently giving autographs…" That was something he wasn't really interested in doing, but if there was a case when someone wanted an autograph, he'd give it to them just to keep them happy. "You could go interview him for iCarly." Jonah was staring at Freddie with an arched eyebrow. He, of course, had no clue what Freddie was planning with this.

"Sweet, I can't wait to meet Seattle's superhero!" Carly exclaimed with a gleeful voice. "It's going to be so awesome!" Freddie smiled and nodded his head, he glanced at Jonah and smirked slightly. Jonah paled, knowing exactly what this meant.

"Oh, and Slash is going to be there as well!" Jonah winced inwardly, but held a smile on his face. He should have known Freddie was going to rope him into something like that.

"Oh my god, Slash is so cool!" Jonah rubbed his chin and suppressed a chuckle. It was funny that Carly thought Slash was good, but didn't like him much at all. "Freddie, you need to get the camera ready like ASAP!" Freddie frowned and slowly shook his head, Carly and Sam stared at him with disappointment.

"I'm sorry, but my mom doesn't like Inferno and thinks that if I were to get too close, I might get burned."

"Oh that's baloney!" Sam exclaimed with an angry growl. She'd been around Inferno several times and not once had she been burnt. "Inferno's good about that, he makes his flames cool when near someone of good heart! I've been with him several times and never once been burnt!"

"Oh, that's a surprise." Freddie smirked and Sam growled. She crossed her arms and glanced away, huffing at the offense. Freddie shrugged and looked over at Carly. "I'm sorry about that, but hey! I know Jonah here can help in the tech department!" Carly and Sam both scowled and Freddie nodded his head in understanding. "Okay, so you don't want him to…how about Spencer?"

"Well…he does know a bit about technology," Carly said with a quiet voice, as if thinking. "I suppose that will work."

"Okay, but I'm going to head home and tell my mom what's going on. I'll be watching iCarly from there." Carly nodded and Freddie quickly entered his apartment. Jonah, knowing he'd meet Freddie at the prison, left the apartment complex. Once outside, he moved into a dark alley and took his shirt off of him. He removed his pants and then pulled two gloves from his pocket. From his other pocket, he pulled his mask out and put it over his head. All of his clothing items, he put in the back pack he had carried.

"Now to hide these…" Jonah quickly ran up the building and into Freddie's apartment window. He placed the backpack inside and ran to the prison where he would wait for Freddie. He leaned against the wall and smirked as he spotted Freddie flying toward the building. "Oh, what took you so long, Inferno?"

"Oh be quiet." Freddie landed on the ground and crossed his arms. "It's only because you're faster than I am that you got here before me."

"Uh huh, well so sorry, but it seems I beat you easily. I guess you're no superman." Freddie rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Hah, hah…pity we don't have the opportunity to meet Superman. Anyway, let's check this prison out." Jonah nodded and entered with Freddie. They met up with an officer who was staring at his nightstick. "What seems to be the problem officer?"

"Well, I was just on my post when I saw this weird angel holding two strings," The guard stated. His eyes were wide with fear, remembering the encounter he had. "He had the blackest wings I've ever seen! He snapped two strings and the two guards standing in front of him just fell to the ground! I then saw him lift his hand up and shoot a large black blast out the prison wall!"

"He shot a hole into the wall?" Jonah asked while slightly disturbed by what seemed to be a large menace. The guard nodded and Jonah glanced over at Freddie. "Well Inferno, what do you think?"

"Let's check it out. Where was he, Gibby's cell?" The guard nodded and led the two into Gibby's now empty cellblock. The man was right, there was a giant hole from the top of the wall down to the bottom. Though the first thing Freddie noticed was some residue on the ground. He knelt down and brushed his fingers through the residue. He narrowed his eyes and sniffed the strange substance. "This black substance…I wouldn't be surprised if this is from the Angel when he showed up."

"If that is from the angel, then did he appear in Gibby's cell rather than move toward it?" The guard frowned and faced Inferno and Slash.

"That's not all," The man stated. He was frowning and looking toward the ground. "This angel…we tried to attack him, but our guns had no affect on him. It was like he was…invulnerable to our attacks. Also, one of the guards tried to grab the scythe, but it was so hot…the guard said it felt like the scythe had this extremely heated barrier around it."

"I see, that could be a problem…" Freddie moved toward the hole in the wall and rubbed his chin, he needed to think of why the Angel would even have such an elaborate barrier to begin with. An inmate appeared at the cell doors, he was trembling.

"I-I saw it," the inmate said with a shaky voice. Freddie and Jonah turned toward the man and raised their eyebrows. "I saw it…a man…the wings sprouted from his back! It was like they were fused into his body! They just appeared on his back and then…I could not recognize the man after that."

"Could that mean Gibby is the angel?" Jonah asked while glancing to Freddie. It was a possibility. If what the inmate was saying was true, and the angel appeared in Gibby's cell, then it was highly likely that Gibby had been hiding something from them. Just then, the guard's radio went off.

_"We need assistance. All units report to the mall!"_ The dispatcher's voice rang aloud. The guard lifted his radio and frowned. _"There is…a thing…attacking the mall! I don't know what to make of it…it's a…a dark angel?"_ Jonah and Freddie gave each other a worried look, they had just sent Carly and Sam over to the mall for one thing. That wasn't the major issue, though. The trouble was, the mall was on one of its more crowded days. They needed to break for it, and fast.

"Lock up," Freddie ordered to the guard. He glanced over at Jonah and turned. "Come on Slash, we've got a villain to stop." Jonah nodded and the two took off toward the mall.

"So tell me again why we're diving blindly into battle, as fun as it is?" Jonah asked with a slight chuckle. While he had a point, they knew nothing about this mysterious enemy, they had no other choice than to charge into battle with him. As they neared the mall, they could hear several people screaming. As they neared, they could see a man with thick black wings hovering over the mall and firing dark blasts at the building. They could also hear Sam's voice, she was speaking into the camera as Spencer held it toward the creature.

"Hi iCarly fans," Sam started with a small smile. "We're at the Seattle mall where there's this huge dark angel trying to destroy it! We were informed that Inferno and Slash are here, so let's stick around for what may be a completely awesome fight!"

"Why do you want to witness this fight so much?" Carly asked with a whimper in her voice. She didn't want to hang around, she was afraid of probably dying. Sam actually wanted to watch and figure out who Inferno could be. Of course, she wouldn't be learning that any time soon.

"Look!" Spencer exclaimed. He pointed into the air and spotted Inferno flying toward the mall. Slash was running beneath him, he wasn't able to fly.

"Stop there!" Freddie shouted out. The Angel, clearly Freddie and Jonah knew he was Gibby by now, turned and smirked evilly.

"Hello Inferno, what brings you here?" Gibby asked as he tilted his head. "Have you come to see how I've escaped from prison?"

"I don't take kindly to being _tricked_, Gibby." Gibby tilted his head back and laughed.

"I just don't come out of human form that often. I may be Gibby, but I am also known as the Angel of Death!" Gibby glared evilly at Freddie and grinned. "I have powers beyond your understanding."

"Oh, well what are they Mr. I'm-so-powerful," Jonah mocked while crossing his arms. Gibby narrowed his eyes and pointed his hand toward Jonah. "Uh oh."

"Die!" A large beam shot toward Jonah. Jonah quickly moved out of the way and placed his hands on his hips.

"Missed me, now you got to give me five bucks!" Freddie rolled his eyes and narrowed his eyes at Gibby. He was annoyed that such a thing was threatening the town.

"Angel of Death, I'm going to first ask nicely that you leave or I'll have to remove you forcibly." Gibby crossed his arms and smirked, his hands gripping his scythe with power.

"Then come, attack me with all you got." Freddie quickly pointed his hand out and shot fire toward Gibby. Gibby held his arms out and laughed as the fire hit him, not affecting him at all. Jonah and Freddie stared with wide eyes as Gibby smirked dangerously. "I am _invincible!_ Nothing you do to me can faze me. I will destroy you here, Inferno, and I will cloud the world in darkness!"

"Oh no, it seems that Inferno's attack will not work on the Angel of Death," Sam said with a shocked and fearful voice. She hadn't anticipated that, she was so confident that Inferno would win the battle. Carly shook and stepped behind Spencer, she wanted to go home _now_.

"C-Can we leave now?" Carly asked. She couldn't help but think how lucky Freddie was, to stay home and not be in this dangerous predicament.

"You won't win on our watch!" Jonah shouted out. He started to run up the side of the mall. He drew his claws out and put the light element on them. "If you're darkness, then light will defeat you!" Gibby raised his eyebrow and stood in place as Jonah leapt behind him. Jonah slashed his claws down Gibby's back, but the attack didn't affect him at all.

"Did I not say that I was invincible?" Gibby asked with narrow eyes. "Be gone, Slash!" Gibby turned toward Slash and hit him with his scythe. Jonah shouted out as he flew through the air. He quickly back flipped in the air and landed on the ground in a smooth recovery.

"Damn it, how powerful is this guy?" Freddie moved toward Jonah to see if he was okay. He seemed like he was fine. "How are we going to beat him, Inferno?"

"We'll have to think of something…every villain has a weakness somewhere. Even the ones claiming to be invincible can be brought down…and sometimes, the stronger they seem, the harder they fall." Jonah nodded and looked at Gibby, his eyes were searching him for anything that could be a weakness. His eyes trailed to the scythe in Gibby's hand, that had to be important somehow.

"What about that scythe? I could try to take it from him!" Jonah quickly dashed toward Gibby. Gibby moved back in surprise when Jonah grabbed the scythe, but it was to no avail. The scythe burned in Jonah's hand and threw him back.

"Uh, uh, uh, I don't think so," Gibby said while moving his finger in the air. Jonah growled and landed next to Freddie. Gibby raised his scythe and grinned. "You want my scythe, but I'm afraid you can't get it. I have put a heated barrier on this scythe, I'm afraid you will not be able to break through it."

"Damn it."

"We have to try something else," Freddie said as he rubbed his chin. He needed to think of how they could gain the upper hand on this monster. Just then, a flash appeared in front of them. Freddie and Jonah stared in shock as a man with a green glow stood in front of him. He was a dark skinned man with a green jumpsuit.

"I am John Stewart, the Green Lantern." Freddie and Jonah raised their eyebrows, they were not sure what to make of the person, since it seemed superheroes were all gone. "One of the last remaining superheroes in the universe and leader of the International Justice League…"

"Okay, but now is kind of a bad time, sir." Sam, Carly, and Spencer all stared with curiosity. They too were surprised to see another superhero. This Green Lantern was also holding a strange gun in his hand.

"I don't know who you are, but you're in the way!" Gibby shouted out. He raised his hand and sent a massive blast toward the trio, but the Green Lantern quickly formed a green shield around them, blocking the blast. "Damn you!"

"We at the Justice League have been watching you, Inferno. You and your partner, Slash, are two very powerful fighters. We have also analyzed the Angel of Death and quickly learned of his weakness." Gibby scowled when he heard Green Lantern's words, how could anyone figure his weakness out? "First, you must shatter the heated barrier around his scythe with that of intense cold." He turned the gun toward Gibby and fired what seemed to be intense cold from the weapon. It hit Gibby's scythe and started to freeze the barrier.

"What? No!" The barrier shattered and Gibby roared with anger. He charged toward the three superheroes and his hands began to glow with darkness. "You will not prevail!"

"Then you must hit the scythe enough times to shatter it." Gibby's eyes widened as to green grinders appeared from the Green Lantern's ring. The two grinders hit his scythe and began grinding it, hitting it enough times to shatter it. "Then attack before he can leave and rebuild his scythe, for now his power is limited and he is no longer invincible."

"Damn you!" It was true, someone had figured him out, but he wouldn't be losing this battle. As long as he still had his wings, he could flee the scene. "You cannot capture me, I can still escape!" Gibby began to fly away, but was soon encased in a green sphere that he couldn't escape. "No!" Green Lantern moved into the air and narrowed his eyes.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power…Green Lantern's might!" Gibby continued to fire blasts at his green prison, but he was not escaping and his power was quickly failing. His power was draining as well. Green Lantern quickly moved the green orb to the ground, smashing Gibby down and knocking him out, he had defeated the Angel of Death. Freddie and Jonah were in awe of the power. "I will send the Angel of Death to the Justice League's prison, it is enough to hold this criminal."

"Who is this mysterious man?" Sam asked in a quiet voice. She too was in awe of the hero that had appeared. John Stewart, the Green Lantern, he seemed powerful.

"Thank you for your help Green Lantern, but if we may ask, who are you?" Jonah asked in a quiet voice. John turned toward Freddie and Jonah, his face was strong and fierce.

"I am from the Justice League. We have extended an invitation to you."

"We apologize, but we were under the impression that we were the last remaining heroes," Freddie said with his voice questioning the belief. John closed his eyes and nodded.

"You have good reason to believe that, for there are not many superheroes left living. Among the main members of the Justice League…There was Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Batman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Zatanna, and myself. Now among us, there only remains me, Batman, The Flash, and Zatanna. However, that does not exclude heroes that have survived in other parts of the globe, each of which we have contacted. We will be in contact with you at some point of time, so expect to see us again. I will now transport the Angel of Death to our global prison, until next time, keep your city safe."

"We will, and we look forward to your future call." Jonah nodded in agreement as the Green Lantern flew into the air, pulling Gibby with him. Sam stood in silence with everyone who had watched the scene, they were all surprised, there actually were heroes surviving elsewhere. Sam turned toward the camera and chuckled slightly.

"Well I for one think that was an _amazing_ battle!" Sam said in an excited voice. "You saw it on iCarly, there are other superheroes around here, the world really _is_ being protected!" Freddie and Jonah glanced over at her and smirked, they remembered Freddie's promise. They moved toward Sam and stepped behind her, shocking her.

"Hello miss, I see you've recorded us." Sam gasped and turned around, staring at Inferno with wide eyes. "You have a lot of bravery to stand in the midst of a battle, however in the future it would be better for you to not be thrust into such a dangerous scene."

"Y-Yeah, I got that…do you think I could ask you a few questions, Inferno?"

"Such as?"

"Well, do you intend to take up this Justice League's invitation?" Freddie tapped his chin as he thought about his answer, it would seem to be a good idea to take up the offer. After all, working with other superheroes could be beneficial.

"I think maybe I will, it could be helpful in the future." Carly was looking at Slash with awe, she couldn't believe she was actually in the presence of Seattle's two greatest superheroes.

"Slash, Slash, I have a question!" Carly squealed. Slash raised his eyebrow and glanced over, he personally loved the fact that Carly liked Slash but didn't like Jonah. It was funny and ironic at the same time. "How does it feel to work with Inferno?" Jonah chuckled and crossed his arms.

"It is pretty relieving, I mean the both of us can really work well as a team." Just then, Freddie heard the scream of an elderly woman in distress, it seemed her purse was being snatched. Jonah heard the scream as well, he gave a sigh and smiled. "We'll always be there to protect the city, it's what we do, our work is never done."

"Slash, let's move!" Freddie called out. Jonah nodded and the two men took off to fight crime once more. Sam smiled and looked to Carly, she was smiling as well. It seemed iCarly was over for the day, and the whole world had just witnessed the most awesome fight they had probably ever seen.

"We _so_ have to tell the dork what he just missed," Sam stated with a smirk on her face. She knew she was going to have so much fun telling him all about what he missed, since he didn't feel the excitement of actually _talking_ to Inferno and Slash.

* * *

And there's the second oneshot of Inferno. The second part.


End file.
